


Her Knight

by sunkelles



Series: Pjo Femslash Weeks [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: A Queen and her Knight, Alternate Universe- Middle Ages, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Kings & Queens, PJO Femslash Weeks, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silena thinks that there are some perks to being queen. Most of them involve her first knight, Clarisse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is really short. But it works.

Silena's favorite moments normally come after a feast or the heated intensity of a tournament, when she and Clarisse make their way up to her bedchambers. Her husband is distracted by some chambermaid or other and does not notice her absence. That, or he does not care. Silena does not particularly care which it is. She just cares that she is alone with Clarisse.

* * *

 

This particular occasion occurs after a feast. They stumble into her quarters together, and Silena’s giggling drunk and hanging off Clarisse for support. Clarisse is laughing. She’s a bit drunk too, but she has always been able to hold her liquor better. She’s able to get them back to the bed. Silena pushes Clarisse onto the large, soft bed and smirks. Her knight looks wonderful on the deep red comforter. Her mousy brown hair is such a deep contrast, and her intent look goes straight to her crotch.

Silena nearly leaps on top of her, kissing her knight firmly on the mouth. Clarisse’s large, calloused hands undo the lace of her delicate dress. Clarisse breaks the kiss for a moment as her own slender fingers fiddle with the other woman’s armor and work it off. Then Clarisse’s lips are to her ear.

“My queen,” she whispers huskily, and Silena loses her cool. The queen assaults the other woman with a kiss. One hand works its way into Clarisse’s tangled brown hair and the other grasps at her muscled back. Clarisse pulls Silena into her lap, and they move against each other, the whole world reduced to their desires and the feelings on their lips and groins. They fit together like puzzle pieces when they couple. It’s passionate and loving in a way that Silena knows that she will not, _cannot_ ever have with her husband. But she has always had this with Clarisse, and she knows that she always will.

She screams loudly, shamelessly, and Clarisse smirks for a moment. But Clarisse does not last much longer than Silena. 

* * *

 

 

That morning, Silena warps her silken pink scarf around Clarisse’s muscular arm. Silena smiles seductively.

“For luck,” she says.

“I don’t need luck,” Clarisse says, but there’s no hint of the gruffness she uses with strangers and the knights. It’s as soft as it normally is with Silena, with just a hint of mischief. She does not remove the scarf, not even when she has to leave.

During the next tourney, Clarisse fights as always. But this time, she fights with a pink token. It’s wrapped challengingly around the chainmail covering her bicep.

She’s an absolute vision with her mousy brown hair tied back, her muscled body filling up her armor, and her crooked smile. The token nearly takes Silena’s breath away as her favored knight wins the final round.

She knows exactly how they will celebrate.

 


End file.
